


Somewhere

by Hotgitay



Category: Smart Guy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Morris gets a listening ear in Yvette
Relationships: Yvette Henderson/Morris Tibbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Somewhere

“Oh hey”Mo noticed Yvette standing beside him 

“Mo what’s got you so down?”Yvette asked herbrothers best friend 

“Marcus got himself a girlfriend”Morris told Yvette 

“Aren’t you happy for him?”Yvette asked him

“Yeah I am but he has more luck with the ladies than I do”Morris says

“You’ll find some lucky girl”Yvette tried reassuring him 

“Hopefully she is somewhere around this dang school”Morris said 

“Well I’m here if you need to talk”Yvette reminds him 

“I appreciate that”Morris smiled over towards her


End file.
